This invention relates generally to a bubbler assembly of the type having a container for holding a liquid chemical whose vapors are bubbled upwardly out of the container for delivery to a manufacturing process or the like. Usually, the bubbler assembly is placed on a temperature controlling device which heats or cools the liquid chemical through the bottom of the container.
More specifically, the invention relates to a bubbler assembly in which the container is made of a highly refractory material such as fused quartz. Such containers are conventionally made either with a flat bottom or with an indented bottom having a concave pocket in its lower side. A container with a flat bottom possesses good heat transfer characteristics but lacks high strength. By indenting the bottom, the strength of the container is increased but heat transfer capability is sacrificed.